Valentine's Day at the Candy Kingdom
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Bubblegum wasn't one for Valentine's day until she heard voices coming from the darkness of her Research Lab. "Who's there?" Marceline! Bubbline Bubblegum x Marceline
1. The vioces

**Valentine's Day at the Candy Kingdom**

***** **Bubblegum wasn't one for Valentine's day until she heard voices coming from the darkness of her Research Lab. "Who's there?" Marceline! Bubbline Bubblegum x Marceline **

**For Bubblineandpandas: **

**Happy Valentine's day, A! **

"**Don't want to close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep because I miss you baby and i don't wanna miss a thing." ~ Don't wanna miss a thing. **

**I love you A. **

**- M.**

* * *

><p>Bubblegum stood at her balcony, looking down at her subjects. It was february 14, a day marked in the land of ooo as a day to buy the one you love something, to cherish them, and show them you love them.<p>

Bubblegum didn't believe in love. Well she believed in love for others just not herself. Bonnie was a genius and had no time for a boyfriend or girlfriend. She sighed looking at cinnamon bun hand gumdrop girl candy flowers. The blue gumdrop girl's face lit up bright red.

Bonnie really envied the naivety of the candy people. They were all so ignorantly happy and blissfully enjoying gifts of sweets. Secretly, Bonnie wished she was dumb for a day.

She knew what love was made out of. A simple chemical in the brain causing infatuation. The chemical starts pumping throughout the brain and in return the brain sends waves to cause sweaty hands and blushing cheeks.

It was nothing more than a chemical and still Bonnie wanted a little of that. She turned around and looked back into her pink room. Peppermint Butler was shoveling gifts into a large pile. Her suitors never failed to give her a mountain of chocolates, flowers, and teddy bears every year.

She took one last glance at her subjects then walked back inside.

"Do you need help, Peppermint Butler?" Bubblegum asked,politely seeing the peppermint citizen begin to sweat.

"No Princess. Go enjoy the day. I have everything under control here." Peppermint butler assured and he dove a candy cane shovel further into the gifts.

Pb nodded and walked out of her room. She kept an eye out for any suitors. They were the last thing she wanted to see right now. She continued to walk, No destination in mind only walking.

She smiled as she realized her clouded mind had lead her to her beloved science lab. This was the spot where Bonnie spent 75% percent of her time. She found clarity in discovering new things and in there she was in her own world. Bubblegum opened the white door and grabbed a lab coat from a rack.

Bubblegum spent the rest of the daytime mixing nerawns and yuhans together. Bags began to form under her eyes as time ticked away and every once and a while her eyes would slowly close.

Bonnie felt her mouth widen into a yawn and she placed her viles back on the tray. She scribbled out a quick bullet point on soft white paper.

Except for a lamp, the room was in complete darkness. Bubblegum stretched out her arms and cracked her back. She slowly stood to her feet and grabbed the vies.

She traveled lightly to a testing rack and set the tray carefully next to an areibalsa plant she had been working on the other day.

Bubblegum stripped off her lab coat and through hanged it back on it's coat rack. She smelled her armpit and got an awful smell. She scrunched up her face and put her arm back down to her side.

"Disgusting.." Bubblegum mumbled tiredly to herself. She pushed open the door to her lab and stepped out. Bonnie looked back at her lab and smiled.

"Will you be my valentine..?" She asked to her lab equipment. She was answered with silence.

"..I'll take that as a yes. Same time tomorrow then?" Bubblegum said, sarcastically to herself as her smile played wider. She turned around about ready to shut the door when she heard a voice.

"If you want to." A voice replied from the darkness and Bubblegum jumped back in shock.

"Who's there?!" Bubblegum shouted and quickly turned on the light. The room lit up and Bonnie's eyes stung but she forced them to stay open. No one answered and Bubblegum stepped further back in her lab. Her lab was empty. Not a thing was disturbed. She felt chills on her arms.

"Hello..?" She called and still no one answered.

"I'm going insane.." Bubblegum sighed and shut the light back off. She shut the door and swore when the door clicked she heard a voice whisper 'Good night'. Pb didn't investigate though she rationalized it as lack of sleep.

To bad she was wrong.

**Next chp coming up **

****Sorry other bubbline story took so long, was busy with school and hw. This one should be finished really soon if not by sunday. **

****-NS****


	2. The upcoming Ball

**Chp 2: The ball **

**Authors note: This one's very late too grr sorry! I just have school and other stuff. To bubblineandpandas: I love you so much, A. -M. **

* * *

><p>Bubblegum sprawled out on her pink bed. She had changed into a baggy shirt and mer underwear. A wall of tiredness hit her like a bag of bricks and she curled up into a ball under the silk covers.<p>

Lately, Her dreams held nothing but blank darkness. No imagination, no vivid dreams, not even a little dream. It had been this way since she traded her rock band shirt for Marceline's teddy bear, Hambo.

Bonnie missed the feel of soft fabric on her skin and especially missed the way it smelled like her friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen. Her normal routines were ruined after that day because every morning the first thing she would do was inhale the scent of woods and musk from the shirt but now as she grabbed her pink nightshirt it smelled of cotton candy fabric softener.

She squeezed her eyes tighter and curled up her body even more. Just go to sleep.. She begged mentally. Eventually, Her body gave up fighting and fell into the darkness of the rest.

…

"Get up Princess. Today is the ball after all." Cooed an excited taffy maid. Bonnie groaned and forced her tired eyes open. It was February 15, the day after Valentine's day. and every year after Valentine's day Bonnie would host an annual Love ball. Princess Bubblegum had picked the day after Valentine's so the candy people could enjoy themselves on Valentine's day alone or with whomever they chose to spend it with.

Bonnie sat up tiredly as the Taffy maid brought out a selection of royal dresses. Some were bright pink others were a shade of yellow but one stood out a bright red dress. It remind her of marceline. _Would she attend this year..?_ Bubblegum thought. In previous years, Bonnie had sent multiple invitations to the Vampire queen. She never showed up and when Bonnie demanded a reason all she got was cooes of how lame balls were.

Bubblegum sighed and picked a usual pink cupcake designed dress. "Thank you Laffy." Princess Bubblegum said getting off her fluffed bed and towards her bathroom to prepare. Bonnie lifted her baggy shirt off her head and stared at her body. She sighed as her red bra flashed in the mirror.

Bonnie put the dress on and quickly pulled her gummy hair into a bun. Her tiara laid flatly on her hair. She put on a fake smile and walked out of her bathroom.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Peppermint butler called from the door. She nodded giving a small blush.

"Thank you, Peppermint." She said very proper and walked towards her bedroom door.

Peppermint butler lead her to the ballroom, where the event was going to take place later. She looked around the large room. The walls were bright yellow and paper hearts were placed all around the room.

Finn and Jake were helping with decorations. A few candy people were just lounging and the tables were getting set with large amounts of food. Bonnie walked over to the stage. It had a lonely microphone and a karaoke machine set beside it. Her heart squeezed as she ran her finger over the top of the karaoke machine.

The only reason Bonnie built the machine was to hear Marceline sing again. She only heard her sing once and that song was hatefully towards Bubblegum. Secretly, Bonnie wanted to hear a love song by Marceline about her. Bonnie felt her face heat up and a smile creep on her lips.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Finn asked standing next to her. She flinched slightly. She was absorbed in her fantasy to realize that Finn had walk up to her. Bonnie gathered herself again.

"Yes Finn. Im fine." Bonnie said removing her fingertips from the machine. Finn looked at the princess then his eyes scanned her. His face turned a dark red.

"Y-Your dress looks rad, Bubblegum." Finn spat out, obviously nervous. Bonnie mentally sighed but forced a big fake smile.

"Thank you, Finn. Have you and Jake sent out all the invitations?" Bonnie asked, folding her hands in front of her stomach. Jake appeared from behind Finn.

"You bet!" He hollered standing next to Finn with a large smirk.

"We sent one to Cinnamon buns, Lumpy space princess, the candy girls, Flame princess, Hot dog princess, Choose goose, BMO, Susan Strong, Ghost Princess, Wild Berr-" Jake started counting off but Bonnie was impatient.

"And what about Marceline?" Bubblegum said, trying desperately to hide her interest. Jake's yellow face frowned.

"Well we gave her one but…" Jake said, lowly.

"But?" Bubblegum questioned.

"But she threw it away." Jake said looking at the princess. Anger flared in the pit of Bubblegum's stomach and she felt like she was going cry.

"..What did she say?" Bubblegum asked in an angry voice. She tried calming herself. Jake shriveled behind Finn and Finn looked at PB.

"She said not in a thousand years." Finn stammered. Bonnie's eyebrow twitched but a wave of calm ran over her face.

"Thank you for all your help." Bubblegum said in a very calm voice. Finn nodded and Jake pulled Finn's hand.

"Come on, Finn. We got more stuff to decorate.. Bye Princess." Jake called pulling Finn away.

When they turned around Bubblegum's fake smile dissolved. She started walking out the large doors.

"Wait! Princess where are you going? The parties in an hour." Peppermint called running up to her. Bubblegum continued walking, her pink dress flowing. She clenched her fist.

"Im going to get an unruly guest." Bubblegum said and jumped on Lady Rainicorn's back who had been laying in the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 3 next today<strong>


	3. You're Driving Me Nuts

**Chp 3: You're driving me nuts**

** (I know it seems like I went off topic with the ball theme but stick with me . It connects back to the lab :) )**

** To Bubblineandpandas: I love you so much, A. Sorry it took so long to FINALLY finish this story. :) - M. :)**

* * *

><p>Lady Rainicorn landed in front of a dark cave where Marceline resided. PB jumped off her back and onto the grassy ground. She was still in her pink dress and wearing her bun.<p>

"I'll be right back, Lady." Pb said, petting Lady's maine.

"Hjan kifh sj." Lady said in her native tongue. Bubblegum smiled and nodded. Bonnie hitched up her dress a little and walked towards the damp cave. Once she entered the cave, darkness surrounded her. All she saw was a red house with a purple porch in the middle of a watery area. The ceiling was dripping and she almost stepped in a puddle. She smelled the air and gasped. It smelled of musk and dirt. Just like Marceline.

Bubblegum felt a bitter tear fall down her cheek but she wiped it away remembering why she had came to Marceline's cave. Regaining her anger, she marched up the wooden steps of Marceline's house. She knocked on the door lightly at first. No answer. She started pounding harder. Still nothing. Her eyebrows knitted together. Bonnie cupped her hands around her pink mouth.

"Come on Marceline! I know you're in there!" PB shouted and it was eerily silent. She sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Please Marcy.." She said, quietly. Bonnie stood there for fifteen minutes her head resting on the door.

"I just wanted you to sing.." Bubblegum whispered and turned around exiting out of the cave. She got back on Lady. The rainbow stretched horse lifted off the ground and they flew back to the Candy kingdom in silence.

** …**

The party went all according to plan. The food was in music was booming and laughs were being passed around. The couples and singles alike had an amazing time. Well except, Bubblegum but she put on a fake smile the inter time.

The last of the guests had gone home when Bonnie shut the door. She let out a long sigh and a Peppermint butler looked back at her.

"My Lady. Would you care for us to begin cleaning?" Peppermint Butler asked and Bubblegum looked at the clock. 11:35 pm.

"No. Let everyone rest. We can begin cleaning tomorrow." Bubblegum said and Peppermint nodded.

"Yes, Princess." He said and told everyone to return to their homes. Princess Bubblegum walked down a main hall to a comforting place. Her lab. Bonnie's steps were echoing in the empty hall and she trailed her hand on the walls as she walked pass.

She opened the white door and stepped in still in her pink cupcake dress. She sighed and looked around, turning on the light. Bubblegum's eyebrow rose. In the middle of her lab table sat a vase of over a dozen red roses. Next to the roses was a piece of paper.

Bubblegum wondered how anyone creeped in her lab. She cautiously walked forward incase it was one of the Ice Kings doings. She picked up the white piece of paper and began to read the slightly wet and loose hand writing.

_ Happy Valentine's Day, Bonnibel. _

_-Marceline_

A smile started to grow rapidly as she re-read the five words on the page. Bubblegum looked at the flowers and took one in her hand. Her face had a large goofy grin as she smelled the rose. It smelled strongly of soft flower and pollen. She sniffed deeper and could smell it, woods and musk. It made her smile like a child with a new toy.

She put the rose back in the white vase when she heard a light knock at her door. Bubblegum snapped back into reality. "Hello?.. Who is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked slowly turning around.

"Just open up." An irritated Marceline said behind the door. Princess Bubblegum almost fell to the floor with excitement but she gained control and walked to the door. PB turned the knob and pulled the door. The hinges creaked slightly and Bubblegum felt her heart explode.

In front of Princess Bubblegum stood Marceline. Her black hair was falling around her shoulders and hanging on her body was a black dress that was purposely ripped at the bottom. Its length was knee high and in her pale gray hands she held her trusty base. Marceline floated in the room without so much as a word and shut the door behind her.

"Sit down." She commanded and Bubblegum sat in her spinny chair. Bonnie's eyes were wide and curious. Marceline floated in front of her and sat on the lab table next to the bouquet of roses. Marcy began tuning her red axe guitar and humming a little.

"Marceline what a-" Princess Bubblegum asked but was interrupted.

"Shh." Marceline said, continuing to tune her base until the chords were at perfect pitch.

"Marc-" PB tried asking again but again she was interrupted by another sh.

"You wanted me to sing, right?" Marceline asked. She looked up from her guitar and began to sway her leg back and forth slowly. Bubblegum's face turned a crimson red.

"What..?" Bubblegum questioned. Marceline smirked.

"You said you just wanted me to sing. I hate your stupid balls but I can sing for you. Unless, you want me to go home?" Marceline asked and strung her guitar strings.

"No!" Princess Bubblegum accidentally blurted out causing her to blush more. Marceline grinned and started to play a melody on her axe base. Her sung begun.

_You drive me nuts,_

_ Ohhh ya completely nuts,_

_ Sometimes I wish I had the guts, _

_To tell you what I feel,_

_ It drives me nuts, _

_to know that you want me around,_

_ I feel somewhat crazy,_

_ is it just me who feels fuzzy,_

_ I feel like I'm losing my mind, _

_It drives me nuts,_

_ I visit her in the nights,_

_ watching her work,_

_ I'm going nuts,_

Marceline continued pouring out her feelings into her song. PB had a large blush and was smiling widely.

_ Princess Princess, _

_you're driving me absolutely nuts._

She finished her song and looked up at Bonnie. Bubblegum got up and hugged Marceline.

"Thank you." Bubblegum whispered into Marceline's shoulder.

"...Do you know what I was saying?" Marceline asked nervous. Bubblegum pulled away and gazed into the vampire's eyes.

"You're driving me nuts." Princess Bubblegum said smiling and Marceline gave a toothy grin. PB leaned forward and captured Marceline's gray lips.

**END~ :)**


End file.
